In commercial aircraft, for the purpose of entertainment, passengers are regularly provided with displays and an audio connection for headphones. In this arrangement the displays are usually integrated in the backrest of a passenger seat, or alternatively in a partition wall, a swivel arm or some other installations arranged nearby. The functions of the display and of the audio connection are determined during manufacture or during refit of the vehicle; they subsequently have an unchanged function for a substantial period of time. Irrespective of the above, on longer journeys passengers often carry with them mobile electronic devices that can also be used for entertainment. Examples of these include smartphones and tablet PCs, which at present are undergoing rapid technological progress. These devices are already provided by aircraft operators for the duration of the flight, or individual models are already integrated in the seat, wherein no change of model is possible. Passengers hold these handheld mobile devices during use or place them on a storage surface.
Since mobile electronic devices on board vehicles, and in particular on board aircraft, are used predominantly when the journey is relatively long, it often happens that users of the mobile devices are asleep or move about within the cabin. In order to prevent the mobile device from being stolen, users are forced to temporarily stow the devices in their cabin baggage or to take them along with them within the cabin.